


Who We Are

by courtkomtrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Clexa, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Polis, Post-Apocalyptic, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtkomtrikru/pseuds/courtkomtrikru
Summary: Season 3 of "The 100" did not go as many wished. The City of Light storyline and Lexa's death broke away many fans from the show (thanks, Jrat).I'm writing this work to alter the path in S3. I am going to completely get rid of the City of Light storyline, instead, the story will surround grounder politics and we will get to know more about outlying clans that have not been brought into the original T.V. show. For all the Clexa fans, this story will definitely surround their relationship and we will continue to see them grow. For all of the people who hate Pike and Farm Station, they won't be in this at all.I've also added non-canon characters to the story because, why not?Bare with me on this and enjoy! As always; Comments, questions, and concerns are welcome.-Courtney





	1. Wanheda

Darkness is the only thing that seems to fill Clarke's heart. She has no one, absolutely no one to stand by her side and help her face the hardships she has been facing for the past few months. She sits up from the forest floor and rubs her eyes. The sun is beginning to peek through the leaves of the trees, the ground damp from dew. The nights are starting to get colder.

Clarke stands to her feet and dusts off the leaves that stick to her pants. Her hair is dyed dark red, cuts and bruises cover her face and arms from fighting animals. She holds a knife at night in case she is ever attacked while she is sleeping. She slides it into its leather strap Lexa gave to her.

Lexa, she could never get her out of her head. Everything she does reminds her of the woman who left her at the mountain to die. Her eyebrows scrunch and she closes her eyes as she tries to get her out of her head. She’s angry and fits in nowhere. She’s not _Skaikru_ (sky people) or _Trikru_ (tree people), she’s no one.

She pulls her canteen from her burlap sack and splashes the water on her face, she moves the opening to her eye and looks into the canteen, almost empty. She places the canteen back into the sack. It’s time to make it back to Niylah’s.

She begins to gather the rest of her things and stands. The forest is quiet, almost too quiet. She hears a crackle in the brush and squats back down. She looks around trying to figure out where it came from. Sounds in the forest seem to bounce between the trees. Another crack, this time, closer. She draws the knife from its holster and breathes quietly.

She turns and looks behind her and a deer picks its head up from the ground. It’s chewing wild onions, it hasn’t seen her, yet.

Clarke remains silent, her knife is still in her hand. She needs that dear, she hasn’t had a meal in days. She looks to the ground to find something to throw, a rock lies beneath her she takes it into her free hand and grips it in her palm.

She looks back up, the deer’s head is back in the brush, he’s continuing to find wild onions to eat. She fiddles with the rock in her hand and chucks it at a nearby tree. The deer looks up, his head pointing in the opposite direction from where she squats.

She pulls her knife back behind her head and heaves it at the deer, right into its side. The deer makes a squealing noise and tries to run, the pain of the knife is too great, so he slowly trots.

Clarke swiftly makes it over to the deer, dodging branches and jumping over trunks of the trees. It sees her and tries to keep moving away.

She makes it over to the deer’s side and tackles it over, It begins to make more noises and kick her with its hooves. One of his hooves meets her in the eye.

“Ah.” She opens up her eyes again and continues to fight the deer.

She grabs the butt of the knife and pulls it out of the deer’s side. Blood starts pouring out from the wound. Still trying to fight her, she pulls the knife back and jabs the deer multiple times until he stops moving.

“ _Yu gonplei ste odon._ (your fight is over.)” She whispers as the deer takes it's final breaths.

She pulls her knife back and wipes it on the deer’s coat. Blood is running down the side of its body, she watches it drip as she flashes back to the mountain. Watching men and women hang upside down, their blood being used as medicine.

That then brings her back to Lexa, standing there in front of her, giving her final words of betrayal and walking away like it was nothing. 

She remembers Lexa’s words, “ _I made this decision with my head, not my heart._ ”

They always ring in her ears.

She blinks a few times to wipe away her thoughts. She swings the burlap sack from her back to the ground. She digs around for a moment and finds a couple of harnesses she scavenged from the drop ship.

She closes her sack and swings it back to her shoulder. She then, begins to tie the harnesses onto the deer’s hind legs, the knot her father taught her never comes undone. Once she finishes, she stands and takes the end of the harness into her hand. She begins to drag the deer through the forest.

Niylah’s trade post is five miles west. She’ll make it there with plenty of daylight to spare. She takes her right hand off of the rope and stops as she feels her right eye. It’s tender and beginning to swell. She has to keep moving.

# ***

“ _Niylah laik yu hir?_ (Niylah, are you here?)” Clarke yells into Niylah’s post. She’s outside and still holds the harnesses that are attached to the deer.

The post has been here forever. Trees bend perfectly over the roof and create a natural frame for the building. Moss covers the scavenged metal that makes up the structure, all of is rusted and beginning to crumble. Fence posts on the outside have knick knacks hanging and the makeshift tables have clutter all over them.

Niylah peeks through the door, “ _mounin hou._ (welcome back.)”

“ _Mochof._ (thank you.)”

“I see you brought lunch,” Niylah points her chin at the deer.

Clarke turns around, and look back to Niylah, “ _sha._ (yes.)”

Niylah nods, her eyes follow the blood trail the deer left. She can see the trail that Clarke created in the brush.

“Come in, let’s get it prepared,” Niylah says. She walks back into the building.

Clarke drags the deer inside and leaves it in front of the bar. The inside of the trading post has a very welcoming feeling. Although clutter fills every nook, candles keep it warm. The rustic feel makes Clarke think about Lexa’s tent and the first time she and Lexa locked lips.

Lexa made her feel at home. No matter where they were she felt a sense of security with Lexa’s presence. No matter the cost, Lexa would do anything to keep Clarke safe, and Clarke knew that. 

“Where have you been lately, Clarke?” Niylah asks, breaking Clarke’s thoughts.

“Here and there.”

“It’s been a few weeks since I’ve seen you.” Niylah is sharpening her knife, getting ready to gut the deer. She takes a sip from her cup on the bar and continues, “you shouldn’t be out in the woods.”

Clarke sits down on one of the bar stools. It creaks and wobbles to one side, she repositions herself. She swings her sack off of her shoulder and it thunks onto the counter of the bar. She looks at knife Niylah is sharpening, “why is that?” She gazes back to Niylah.

Niylah rubs her finger across the knife’s edge, it leaves a little cut on her finger. She grabs the cloth next to her and dabs the wound. She takes her knife and cloth and walks around the side of the bar and next to Clarke. She looks at the deer; blood is still dripping out of the stab wounds. She dabs the running blood away, pockets her knife, tosses the cloth onto the counter, and grabs the harnesses.

“Have you not heard?” She asks, dragging the deer to the door next to the bar.

Clarke stands up and makes her way to the door, opening it for Niylah, “heard about what?” Clarke asks, anxious to know.

Niylah continues to drag the deer out the door and near the fire pit. It's already lit and embers are sparkling in the air. Clarke grabs the hindlegs of the deer, Niylah grabs the front, and the two lift it onto the table that stands next to the pit. Clarke undoes the harnesses and sets them aside. 

Niylah continues, “there’s a bounty out for _Wanheda_ (Commander of Death/Clarke), everyone is searching for her.”

Clarke looks down to the ground and back up to Niylah, “then why shouldn’t I be in the woods? It’s not like they’re looking for me."

Niylah cracks a smirk and shakes her head, takes her knife out and digs it into the sternum of the deer. She drags it down its belly, intestines and blood spill onto the table.

Clarke watches her prepare the deer, “why are you smiling?” She asks.

“Will you hand me that bucket?” Niylah is disregarding Clarke's question.

Clarke grabs the bucket next to her and places it on the table. Niylah takes the intestines and begins to pull them out of the deer; she places them into the bucket.

“You know why I’m smiling, _Wanheda._ ”

Clarke is surprised, “how long have you known?”

“Since the first day you set foot in here.”

“Why haven’t you told anyone?” Clarke’s heart is beating out of her chest.

Niylah grabs a cloth and wipes the blood from her hands, she looks at Clarke, “you killed our greatest enemy. The _Maunon_ (Mountain Men) have been killing our people and turning them into monsters for decades. You put an end to that.” She continues to carve the deer. “I lost both my mother and father to the mountain, I am eternally grateful for what you did.”

Clarke looks surprised, “who knows how much you would earn for turning me in.”

“I don’t see a point in that.” Niylah looks at Clarke. “Go wash up and change, the deer should be ready when you come back.” she looks at Clarke’s eye. “How’d you get that?”

Clarke looks at the deer. Niylah smiles, “he got the worst of it.” She starts skinning the deer.

Clarke smiles and makes her way back inside. She turns and goes back to Niylah’s room. The bed frame is carved from wood and the comforter is made from the skin of animals. Candles give the room warmth and a welcoming feeling. It keeps Clarke calm for a minute until she hears the sound of horses outside the post.

She peeks around the corner and two grounder men bang through the door. The candle lights dance across the scars on their face, _Azgeda_ (Ice Nation/people of the ice). Clarke moves back into the room and stands flat against the wall.

Niylah comes around from the door next to the bar, wiping the blood from her hands.

“ _Heya_ (hi, hello),” she greets.

The bigger man nods at her as the other scans the shelves of knick knacks. The two men are wearing fur coats with worn leather tunics peeking underneath. They look as if they have been traveling for miles. 

Niylah makes her way behind the bar and looks at the man standing in front of it. She keeps a straight face, not showing any fear. The grounder pulls a piece of cloth from under his coat and slaps it on the counter of the bar. His eyes burn into Niylah’s.

“ _Yu don sin disha plan in?_ (have you seen this woman?)” He asks.

Niylah pulls the cloth closer to her, takes her gaze off of the man, and looks at the drawing, “ _sha._ (yes.)”

He swipes it back and sticks it back into his coat. He continues to look at Niylah, “when?’

Clarke is still standing flat against the side of the wall. She’s listening in on the conversation, she grabs her knife out of its holster and holds it against her chest.  


Niylah swallows, “she was here, a few days ago.” the man looks at her to continue, still staring into her eyes. “She came here, got supplies, and headed north.”

The man seems to not buy it. His partner turns to the bar and looks at Niylah as well.

“Roan, she’s headed toward Polis.” The man spurts. "We need to go."

Roan looks at his partner and back to Niylah. "How long ago?" He asks. 

"Yesterday." 

Roan nods, “thank you. You have been more help than you can imagine.” He takes his hands off of the counter and looks to Niylah’s room for a moment. Niylah looks too. He looks away and makes his way towards the door.

“ _Leida._ (goodbye.)” Niylah nods her head at Roan and his partner.

“ _Mochof, leida._ (thank you, goodbye.)” Roan nods, makes his way out of the door and closes it. Their horses trot off into the woods.

Clarke comes around the corner, Niylah looks at her, “they’re gone. For now.”

Clarke nods, the smell of cooking meat fills her nose. The sun is hanging in the trees. Her mouth begins to water.

“You hungry?” Niylah asks.

“Yes, I haven’t eaten in a few days.”

“Well come on, it’s ready.”

The two make their way outside. Niylah pulls up a couple of chairs and the two sit down. Niylah grabs a couple of skewers and stabs them into two pieces of meat on the grate over the fire. She hands one of them to Clarke, Clarke sinks her teeth into the tender meat and the juices explode into her mouth. She smiles as she chews.

“I haven’t had this good of meat in forever.” She says with her mouth full, as she takes another bite.

Niylah smiles, “there’s plenty of it, eat as much as you like.”

The two sit silently for a little bit and listen to the sounds of nature. Birds and crickets fill the void as trees dance in the wind.

# ***

The sun begins to hide behind the mountains, a purple haze fills the sky.

“Clarke, you can’t leave. It’s too dangerous. For all we know, the two men that came here earlier could still be nearby.”

Clarke paces in front of the bed. Niylah is sitting on the side, she has been trying to get Clarke to say. The woods is too dangerous of a place for Clarke, Clarke knows that but also knows she needs to get a move on.

Clarke stops pacing, “I have been out in the woods for weeks and still have yet to get caught. I put you in danger by staying here. You’re lucky those men didn’t decide to search the place. Whoever comes here next may not have boundaries.”

Niylah shakes her head, “at least stay tonight. Get some rest before you go out again. Traders don’t usually come here until sun up.” Niylah seems to be begging at this point, she hates being alone and knows the dangers when traveling at night.

Clarke walks over and sits down next to Niylah, the two look at each other.

“Okay.” Clarke agrees. “Just for tonight.”

Niylah nods and smiles. She lightly touches Clarke’s eye. “I have something for that. How is your back?”

Clarke smiles and lifts her shirt, Niylah runs her finger across the scab.

“It is healing well, it’s going to leave a hell of a scar.” She puts Clarke’s shirt back down.

She gets up and walks over to her dresser. She opens the top chore and grabs a bottle, she sets it on the bed.

“Look at me,” she says to Clarke. Clarke looks at her, “close your eyes.” Clarke does. Niylah begins to smear the brown cream on Clarke’s eye.

“ _Wanheda_ can get hurt too.” Clarke chuckles at Niylah.

“All _Wanheda_ did was pull a switch. Nothing special.”

Niylah finishes up, “you can open your eyes now.” Clarke does. Niylah and her share a gaze for a moment and Niylah gets up to put the bottle away.

Niylah leans on her arms on the dresser, “that switch you pulled ended the war.”

Clarke shakes her head, “I pulled a switch that killed 300 innocent people. Men, women, and children who had nothing to do with what the president was performing.”

Niylah turns to Clarke and leans her body against the dresser, “you--”

“Stop.” Clarke cuts her off, “Please, I can't talk about it.”

Niylah nods, “we don’t have to. Get some sleep.” She begins to make her way out of the room.

“Niylah, wait.” Niylah stops.

“Will you sleep in here tonight, with me?” Clarke asks.

Niylah nods, “if that’s what you want.”

Niylah makes her way over to the bed, she goes to the opposite side of Clarke, pulls up the cover, and lies down. The two’s backs are facing each other. The only thing Clarke can think about is Lexa. That’s the only thing that seems to keep her up at night, but also helps put her to sleep. She tries to hate her but she can’t. Did that kiss mean anything to Lexa? Or did Lexa use it to draw her in?

" _Reshop_ (goodnight) _Wanheda_. " Niylah whispers. 

Clarke smiles as she is interrupted while thinking about Lexa, " _Reshop_ Niylah." 

Clarke’s aching body begs her to sleep. So finally, she dozes off, not knowing what tomorrow could bring.


	2. The Venture to Polis

“ _Heda_ (Commander/Lexa),” a voice yells from outside the door.

Lexa is broken from her thoughts. She stands on the balcony of the throne room looking out over Polis. Her beloved capital can be seen for miles from the top of her tower. Firepits can be seen in the darkness scattered across the city.

She’s dressed in her black coat, pants, and boots with no warpaint decorating her face. Her cog piece sits in between her eyebrows, her hair down and braided. The usual commander get up.

She takes a deep breath and releases. She turns and moves the drapes out of her way as she enters back into the throne room. She has been spending plenty of time alone because of her actions at Mount Weather and Clarke. How could she ever forget Clarke? She betrayed a woman she cared deeply for. However, being the commander of twelve clans, she almost never has time to think about herself.

She walks next to her throne, stands up straight, and latches her hands together behind her back.

“Enter!” She yells, the door squeals open as two of her guards let Titus into the room.

Titus makes his way in and the doors shut behind him. He’s wearing his green _fleimkepa_ (flamekeeper/the person who passes on the commander's spirit) cloak along with his sour face. He tucks his hands into the armholes and waits for Lexa's command.

She nods for him to proceed with whatever he has to tell her.

“Crowe _kom Azgeda_ is here to see you, he brings news of _Wanheda_.”

Lexa tries not to look surprised, instead, she nods. Titus can see right through her if she shows even the slightest emotion. She thinks he's beginning to catch on to what her real feelings are towards Clarke, but, she can't let him break her. Titus turns to the door and yells to the guards to let him in. They open the doors and Crowe walks in. The doors shut behind him and he looks at Lexa. To show respect, he bows before her. Lexa nodding in acknowledgment.

Crowe is tall with scars lining his face. He wears a big fur coat that looks to be well-worn. He’s breathing heavily as if he rushed here.

“I bring news about _Wanheda_.” He says.

Lexa looks at him and takes a seat on her throne. She crosses her legs and picks the loose strings from her coat, making herself seem uninterested.

Crowe continues, “our scouts found her about ten miles south of here. She’s at the trading post.”

“Niylah _kom Trikru_?”

“ _Sha, Heda_.”

She nods, “did you hear this from Roan?”

He nods, “Roan stayed behind to wait her out. He told me to ride back here and deliver the news to you. He should have her very soon.

“And he knows for sure that she’s there?” She asks.

“Yes, _Heda_ , we tracked her in the woods for miles.”

She stands from her throne and faces toward the balcony, the drapes are flowing into the room from the slight breeze outside. She turns back to Crowe and Titus.

“Thank you, Crowe, for delivering me the message as soon as it got here. You’re excused.”

“ _Reshop, Heda_.” Crowe bows to Lexa and the guards open to doors to let him out. 

"Wait!" She yells over the room, everyone stops in their tracks. Lexa continues, "I hear your queen has plans to march on Polis soon. What do you know of this?"

Crowe looks to Titus and back to Lexa, standing by her throne. Her eyes are pooled with anger.

"I know nothing of this. Roan and I have been out getting _Wanheda_ for you."

Lexa nods and begins to walk down the stairs. She continues to nod until she stands face-to-face with Crowe.

" _Checka, sis em_ (sentries, arrest him)." Lexa speaks in Crowe's face, loud enough for the guards to hear.

Crowe begins to yell, "I thought we had a deal, freedom in trade for _Wanheda_!"

"We did until your queen disrespected my coalition." Lexa snarls.

The guards grab Crowe by the arms and begin to drag him out of the room. He doesn't even try to fight, he has already been defeated.

Titus begins to walk down the stairs to Lexa. He stands next to her as the doors close behind the guards. Before he can say anything, Lexa walks up to her throne seat and grabs ahold of one of the branches that sprout from the top.

“Lexa, we both know what you must do when Roan delivers Clarke to Polis.” Titus, as always, breaks the silence.

Lexa’s gaze is locked on Titus. She knows exactly what he’s talking about, “what must I do?” She asks, as if she has no idea.

“You must strike her down, kill her, take her power.” He puts his foot on the first step, “that is the only way that _Azgeda_ will look to you as their Commander again.”

Lexa turns to the balcony and walks onto it. Titus wasn’t there at Mount Weather when she had to make a decision that broke her heart. She will always put her people first...at least that's what she tells herself.

Titus goes up the stairs and meets Lexa. The two stand quietly and look out a Polis for a second.

“I won’t have to kill her if she bows to me,” Lexa looks at Titus.

Titus shakes his head, “she won’t. After Mount Weather she never wants to see you again. She fled from her own people, she wants to be alone. The only way to get her power is to kill her. That is our way.”

Lexa doesn’t say another word. What if Titus is right? What if when Roan brings Clarke here that is what she will have to do? She begins to think of Costia. Costia’s death was her fault. She can’t let the same thing happen to Clarke, it would be too much.

Lexa looks at Titus, “thank you, you are dismissed.”

“ _Heda_ , we are not--”

Her voice gets stern, “we are done here. You are dismissed.”

Titus nods, “ _reshop, Heda_ (goodnight, commander).” He makes his way to the door and out of it.

Lexa is left alone once again, her thoughts consuming her. _Jus drein jus daun_ (blood must have blood) is the way of life. To change it could get herself and Clarke killed, and she knows that.

The throne room is dark, the only thing lighting inside are the candles and the moon. She continues to look out as far as her eye can see. Clarke is out there, and she will soon see her.

# ***

Clarke sits up from the bed as she awakens herself from a nightmare. Lexa leaving her at the mountain recurs often in her dreams. However, this time, it was the death of the innocent people in the mountain.

She looks over to Niylah, still sound asleep. She needs to go, the sun will be rising soon. For all she knows, there could be scouts waiting for her right outside like Niylah said before.

Clarke gently makes her way out of the bed trying not to wake Niylah. She makes her way over to the seat and slips her boots on. She walks out of Niylah’s room. Her share of meat from earlier is sitting on the bar’s counter along with her burlap sack. She shoulders her sack and lifts the box up. She takes a deep breath and makes her way to the door, she never stays at Niylah's long. She puts her in enough danger as is.

She creaks the door open slowly and checks her surroundings. Before she can take a step, dirty hands wrap around her mouth and warm air meets her ear. She drops her meat to the ground and breathes heavily.

“Hello, _Wanheda_ ,” a man’s voice whispers. He flips her around and looks her in the eye. “I knew it was you. That red hair isn’t doing you any favors.” He tightens his hand over Clarke’s mouth, “if I remove my hand, are you going to scream?”

Clarke shakes her head, he removes his hand.

Clarke gets a good look at him, “You're the man from earlier--Roan. What do you want with me?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“How did you know I was here?”

“I’ve been tracking you for miles. Plus, that trail...” he points to the blood trail and the downed brush her deer left behind, “helped me out as well.”

He takes a rock from his pocket and bashes it against Clarke’s head, blood gushes from the wound. She goes limp and he throws her over his shoulder. He begins making his way to Polis.

"Lexa is not going to be happy about that."

# ***

Clarke’s eyes flutter open to the ground, sprouts of wheat brush against her arms. Roan has tied rope around her wrists, it’s digging into her skin. She feels a throbbing pain from the gash on her head and winces in pain.

She disregards the pain for a moment and pushes off of Roan’s back to try and get away. Before her feet touch the dirt, Roan pins her to the ground. Her eyes adjust to his face as he puts his index finger over his lips.

“Shhhh.” He lifts her up and points over to three grounder men wandering the field.

Clarke looks into his eyes and screams. Roan's eyes get big as he takes a woven sack from his pocket and puts it over her head.

“Their deaths are on you.”

Roan stands from the brush, his grip on Clarke’s rope cuffs. The three men point their weapons at him and Clarke.

He pushes his hair back that is covering the scars on his face, it's the way _Azgeda_ proves their identity to other men or women of Ice Nation.

“ _Azgeda_.” One of the men says, “who’s that?” He points his bow at Clarke.

“ _Wanheda_.” Roan replies.

The men look skeptical as one of them makes their way over to her and pulls off the sack.

Roan looks at him, “told you. Now, let me pass.”

Another man disregards Roan and turns to his partners, “we’ll be set for life!”

They all point their weapons at him more aggressively. He lets go of Clarke and she begins to make a run for it. The man with the bow runs for her as the two other draw swords from their holsters. 

The men charge at Roan, he disarms the first and uses his sword to slash his throat. The grounder falls to the ground as Roan does the same to the other man. Blood pools around their bodies. He looks up to see the man still chasing Clarke. They’re about ten yards away.

He pulls the sword back and launches it into the man’s back as he falls onto Clarke, pinning her down.

He slowly makes his way over to her as she’s trying to get the man off. Roan grabs the superior portion of her arms and slides her out from under the man with ease. He pulls her up to him, face-to-face, she can feel the warmth of his breath.

“If you were going to kill me, you would’ve done it by now,” she spurts at him.

His eyes burn into hers, “there’s still time.”

He pulls her arms to get her walking, she follows behind him as he leads her into the trees. Even though he really doesn’t care about her, he starts small talk.

“Why are you on the run _Wanheda_ , legendary mountain slayer?” He asks sarcastically.

Clarke looks at the back of his head, “I bring death everywhere I go, I didn’t want to put the burden on my people. Especially the people I love.” She looks to the ground.

“Hm.” Roan grunts under his breath, “sounds like a personal problem. Everyone seems to praise you for what you did.”

“Everyone but me and the innocent people that are dead.”

He turns to her and pulls a notepad from his coat; he still has a grip on her cuffs. He looks at the cloth, Clarke looks at it too, curious what it is.

“Come on, this way.” Roan pulls her to keep moving and after about a fifteen-minute walk they make it to a creek. He stops at the bank, there’s an island with river rocks covering it in the middle of the water.

He looks down to the water, the bottom can be seen so he pulls Clarke to follow behind him. The two tromp through the water to the river rock island in the middle.

Clarke collapses to the rocks and he tries to pull her back up.

“Get up.” He says pulling at her, she doesn’t budge.

“Looks like _Wanheda_ is human after all.” He lets go of her and her arms fall to the rocks. He walks over to the edge of the island and pulls his canteen from his coat. He dips it in the stream, pulls it out, and takes a sip. As he’s turning back to Clarke, he becomes submerged under water.

Clarke has her arms wrapped around his neck as she dunks him in the creek. He fights her and flips her over and into the water. He dunks her under for a few seconds and pulls her out.

“Much better. That red hair didn’t look good on you anyway.”

Clarke is gasping for breath and coughing up water, “tell me what you’re going to do to me.”

He grabs the rope around her wrists, “you’ll know soon enough.” He heaves her onto her feet, gags her, and puts the sack back over her head.

"Now, if you stop trying to fight me, this trip will less painful and quicker."

Clarke drags her feet as Roan makes his way out of the creek, he pulls the cloth from his coat again and looks at the sketched-out map. He looks up and tries to figure out where he is. 

"So, Clarke. Is it okay if I call you that? Or will you kill me and my people for it?" Roan makes himself smile knowing that she can't respond. "If you're not already excited, you're going to be pretty excited when I take you to your destination. We're about a few miles out."

He puts the cloth back into the pocket of his coat and looks at Clarke. He swipes the sack off of her head, his gaze goes over to her wound. He lifts his hand to touch it and she flinches.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hit you, just let me look at it. I'm going to be in enough trouble for it as it is."

Clarke becomes untensed and lets him touch it, she winces when his finger meets the skin.

"Not infected, you should be fine." He puts the sack back over her head and continues through the woods. He tries to guide Clarke over the trunks of trees so she doesn't fall, most of the brush is dead anyway.

Clarke hates the woods. Ever since she met the grounders, she's hated being in the trees because no one is ever safe. As always, she begins to think of Lexa. Does she know that people are out for _Wanheda_ , does she even care? No matter what she asks, she knows her questions would never be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing this story, The 100 is such an underrated show with such dynamic characters. It's fun to create more of a personality for them because we don't get to see as much of who they are in the show.
> 
> I'm going to post whenever I can, I like the direction S3 took when Clarke and Roan journeyed into Polis, so I kept that. However, I will change the way Lexa and Clarke make up. I want it to simmer more, it seemed too rushed in the show. I feel like Clarke forgave Lexa too early/easily. So once Roan and Clarke enter the throne room, the storyline for Clexa will definitely change. Other characters will be brought in the upcoming chapters, I promise.
> 
> Thank you for all of the kudos so far! I hope you guys are enjoying the story.
> 
> Boom. Out. -ADC


	3. Decisions

Lexa sits on the floor of her room, it’s her meditation time. The sun is beginning to set the light beams through her window. A slight breeze can be felt from outside, her breathing is calm as she enjoys a moment to herself, keeping out all other problems she will have to face soon.

“ _Heda_!” A voice yells from outside her door, the door bursts open. Titus enters the room. He tucks his hands into the armhole of his cloak and proceeds.

“Roan is back. He has brought _Wanheda_.”

Lexa stands, “where is she now?”

“They are coming up the stairs, I told the guards to escort them to the throne room.”

Lexa nods, that gives Titus the signal to leave. He nods back and exits out the door. Clarke is finally in Polis.

Lexa flashes back to the night at the mountain when the two of them were about to make it into the mountain. Clarke standing beside her as Lexa invited her to come to Polis with her. She wanted to show her who the grounders really were. They aren’t just a bunch of barbaric savages, unless they absolutely have to be.

She turns to her bed and walks into the nook on the side of it. A mirror hangs on the wall with a sink beneath it. She looks at her reflection, turns around, and walks over to the wardrobe around the corner. 

The wardrobe looks to be hundreds of years old. The mahogany barely has any blemish on it. Unlike many people, Lexa takes care of her things.

She shuffles through her clothes and finds her black fur coat, she takes it off the hanger and slips it over her shoulders. Her hands slide down to the leather belts on the front as she tightens them to her body.

Lexa walks around the corner and looks back into the mirror, she leans against the sink and puts her head down. The well has a layer of soot covering it, looks like it hasn’t had water run in it in years. Her hand moves to the corner of the sink’s ledge and she takes her golden cog piece that lies on the corner.

She keeps it in her palm for a minute and rubs her fingers along the bumpy ridges. She often wonders where it came from. She eventually sticks it in between her eyebrows.

She lifts her head and looks back at herself in the mirror while stepping back. She gets a better look at her body, fixing parts of her cloak and straightening out her sleeves. She nods at herself in the mirror and makes her way around the corner and to the door.

The guards open the door for her and she walks through, they trail behind her down the hall as she enters into the elevator.

Titus and Indra wait, standing on either side of her throne. Lexa’s guards open the door, she nods to Titus and Indra and continues down the red carpet in the middle of the room, her cape flowing behind her.

She faces out toward the door and takes a seat on her throne. Her arms find the armrests and she crosses her legs, waiting.

Lexa looks at Titus,“ _Weron Wanheda kamp raun_ (Where’s the Commander of Death/Clarke)?”

“She will be here very soon, Lexa.” Titus responds, looking ahead at the door.

The three of them stay quiet for a moment. Footsteps can be heard in the hall outside of the doors. The shuffling of feet as if someone is trying to break away. The guards open the doors and Roan steps in with Clarke tied up, two other guards are escorting them.

Roan puts Clarke on her knees, her head moves as if she is trying to see where she is. She stops, knowing that she won’t be able to figure it out.

Lexa’s stomach is in knots, nobody says anything. Roan is the first to make a move, he takes the sack off of Clarke’s head. She turns away because of the sun in her eyes.

Lexa stands from her throne, her shadow casts over Clarke. Clarke looks up to her and an expression of disgust comes across her face.

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa says to her.

Clarke can’t say anything, Roan gagged her. Instead, she sits on her knees and continues to stare at Lexa. Her heartbeat can be felt in her ears, her stomach burns like a pool of lava. Clarke never knew she could feel this hate towards a person.

Clarke has blood crusted on the side of her head; Lexa notices.

“I told you to bring her to me unharmed.” She scowls at Roan and gives him a death glare.

“She didn’t come easy.”

“I’d expect not.” Her gaze goes back to Clarke.

“Well, do it then, lift my banishment.” Roan snaps at Lexa.

“I’m told your mother plans to march on Polis, that she is getting an army here soon.” 

“You know that has nothing to do with me. I was out getting _Wanheda for you_.” He argues.

She slightly comes down the steps, “until your mother respects my coalition, I will not respect your wishes.” She looks at the guards behind Roan, “lock the Prince of _Azgeda_ away.” 

The guards nod and take Roan by the arms, he smiles as he’s dragged out of the throne room.

Titus chimes in, “what of _Wanheda_?”

“Leave us.” Lexa throws her hands into the air, shooing Indra and Titus away.

Indra listens to her and makes her way down the steps. She exits out of the throne room as Titus staggers behind. He turns back to Lexa.

“You heard me,” Lexa says in a stern voice.

He nods and proceeds out the door, the guards shut the door behind him.

Lexa finishes down the stairs and over to Clarke. She’s still on her knees so Lexa bends to help her up. Clarke dodges her help and stands up herself. She holds her ground as Lexa reaches for her face. She grabs onto the gag in Clarke’s mouth and pulls it out.

“I’m sorry it had to be this way.” Lexa has a sense of sincerity in her voice. She tries not to choke up. “I sure didn’t want _Wanheda_ to fall into the hands of the Ice Queen...”

Clarke scrunches her eyebrows, she’s angry. She’s not listening to a thing Lexa says to her. For all she knows, it could be a bunch of lies. Just like Mount Weather, just like the kiss in her tent. Everything that came out of this snake’s mouth was nothing but lies.

“...I need you, Clarke. War is brewing.”

Clarke continues to stand there, she clenches her fists. Her wrists are still tied together. She gathers saliva in the back of her throat, leans back, and hocks a spitball into Lexa’s face.

Lexa’s hand moves to her cheek where most of the spit sticks. The guards rush from the door and grab Clarke, they start to drag her out of the room.

“You wanted the Commander of Death? You’ve got her!” She takes a breath, “you bitch, I’ll kill you!” Clarke tries to fight the guards as another pair of them closes the door.

Clarke’s screams can be heard down the hall, they eventually stop.

Lexa turns and walks toward the balcony. She’s still wiping the spit off of her face. She moves the drapes out of her way and stands, looking out at Polis. Her throat constricts as she swallows her feelings. Clarke is finally here, but she hates her, Titus is right. How is she going to get Clarke to bow to her when they can’t even be in the same room together?

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She goes back into the throne room.

“Guards!” She yells as she makes her way to sit down in her throne.

The two men come through the door, “Yes, _Heda_?” One replies.

“Bring me, Titus.” She demands.

They both nod and close the doors. Moments later, Titus is escorted into the room.

As always, he tucks his hands into his cloak, “You called for me, _Heda_?” He asks.

“Where are they taking Clarke?”

“To the cells.”

“No.” Lexa stands up from her throne, “that is no way to treat our guest.”

Titus looks confused and makes his way to Lexa, “ _Heda_ , forgive me if I’m wrong, but Clarke cannot stay here as a guest. The Ice Queen--”

“ _Wanheda_ will bow to me. Putting her in a jail cell will only make this whole process harder. You will escort her to the room down the hall from mine.” She turns her back to him, “go.”

Without anymore commentary, Titus turns and makes his way out of the throne room.

# ***

“This way.” Titus walks Clarke into her room.

She stands in the middle and looks around at the decor. Candles are lit, the bed is made, and everything is clean. She walks over to the bed and rubs her hand on the fur comforter. The walls are blank and grey, but, there’s a big window that gives a fantastic view over Polis.

“What is all this?” She turns to Titus.

“You are a guest here under Lexa’s command.” Titus stands at the door. “Do you need anything?”

Clarke makes her way over to the window and looks out at the capital. The remaining light of the sun shines into the room and a cool, crisp breeze gives her goosebumps. She gazes over to Titus.

“I want to see Lexa.”

Titus looks to the ground and to Clarke, “I will have her retrieved from her room. Anything else?”

“That’s all.” Clarke looks out the window again and Titus escorts himself out of the room.

He makes his way down the hall and knocks on Lexa’s door, “ _Heda_!” He yells loud enough for her to hear.

Footsteps can be heard on the other side of the door as it squeals open. Lexa comes face-to-face with Titus.

“Hello, Titus.” She greets.

He nods, “Clarke wishes to see you.”

Lexa’s heart drops to her stomach. She’s become good at not allowing herself to be read by other people. She’s been taught this since she was young. Body language is everything, showing how you really feel allows people to see right through you.

She nods and makes her way out the door. Titus stands there as she is escorted by guards down to Clarke’s room. They open the door to her room and let Lexa in. They try to come in with her, instead, she tells them to hang back in the hall.

The door closes behind Lexa and she stands in the doorway. Clarke is standing by the bed, her back faced to Lexa.

“You wanted to see me?” Lexa asks. “I’m here.”

Clarke turns and stares at Lexa. She’s actually in the same room as her. She begins to feel that boiling sensation in her stomach again, she feels the blood rush to her head and the heat on her cheeks.

“Yes,” is all Clarke can manage to get out of her mouth.

Lexa nods. Clarke has been around grounders long enough that a slight nod or glance is easier than wasting energy on words. Niylah could be the same way, but Lexa, Lexa is much more hushed with so many complicated layers. Clarke has only just scratched her surface.

“I want you to let my people know that I am here in Polis with you. That I am safe.”

Lexa walks into the room a little further, Clarke holds her ground and stiffens up hoping that Lexa doesn’t move another inch.

“No,” Lexa responds, still moving closer to Clarke.

Clarke scrunches her eyebrows and makes her way over to the window. She looks out for a moment and looks back at Lexa.

“Why?”

Lexa stands still and folds her hands behind her back, “I saved you, Clarke. I want something in return.” Lexa walks over to the seat by the window, her hands grip the superior surface of the headrest.

Clarke shakes her head, “I didn’t ask you to save me. I didn’t need to be saved.”

Lexa holds her gaze at Clarke. “If it wasn’t for me, _Azgeda_ would have had you by now. You would never see your people again. The Ice Queen would have had your head.”

Clarke walks closer to Lexa, trying to intimidate her. “I know why you saved me. Not for me, but for you. You accepting that deal at Mount Weather made you look weak. Instead of fighting the war, you fled. _Azgeda_ knows that, so now, they have something to use against you; something to prove you’re weak.”

Lexa’s fingers flex into the fabric of the chair, “so you’re telling me if you were offered that deal, you wouldn’t take it? You wouldn’t save your people from bloodshed?”

“No. I wouldn’t have. Our plan was going to work, and because of you, hundreds of innocent people died in that mountain.”

“You were the one who pulled the switch, Clarke.”

“I wouldn’t have had to if you followed through with my plan. We were almost in.”

Lexa turns away from Clarke and faces the door. She paces for a moment and faces back to Clarke.

“I did not come in here to dwell on the past. What’s done is done. I will not tell Arkadia we have you because you have not made a decision.”

“A decision?”

Lexa clenches her jaw and continues, “are you aware of the treaty between _Skaikru_ and _Trikru_ that Kane and Abby issued?”

Clarke nods.

“Instead of accepting a treaty, I want to make _Skaikru_ the thirteenth clan. If you bow to me and take the brand, your people will be safe. Nobody would dare to move against you because that would be moving against me.”

A disgusted look comes across Clarke’s face, “you want me to bow to you?” Clarke smiles and shakes her head, she’s angrier. “I will never bow to you. If you truly want the power of _Wanheda_ , kill me. I’m sure that’s what all your people would love to see. Hell, I’m sure you would love to see me die.”

Lexa is taken back, she can’t believe that Clarke’s heart is filled with that much hatred towards her. Lexa’s actions at Mount Weather has really changed who Clarke is. Her heart feels like it is pumping out of her chest. Lexa knows not to blame this on herself.

“I seek no revenge, I seek justice and to give _Skaikru_ a chance of survival. _Azgeda_ will do anything to wipe your people from our land and to take the power of _Wanheda_.”

Lexa makes her way toward the door but stops in her tracks, “You’re angry Clarke,” she flips around and meets Clarke’s gaze, “but I know you. You will always make the right choice for your people. I know that deep down you feel this is one of the best choices you could make since you’ve landed on the ground...”

Clarke stares at Lexa. She feels numb, how is Lexa so calm? How is she so able to stay collected after all that was just said?

“...sleep on it, let your anger simmer.” Lexa’s hand meets the handle of the door, “let someone know when you’re ready to talk to me again. I’ll be waiting.”

Lexa pushes down on the handle and leaves the room. Her guards move away from the door and escort her down the hall. Clarke is left to think about what she wants to do. Will the treaty be enough? Or will it be better to fall under Lexa’s protection--to be the thirteenth clan?

Clarke collapses to the floor and tears begin to blur her vision. She tries so hard to hate Lexa, but can’t. She makes a fist and punches the floor, then again, and again, until skin breaks on her knuckle.

She looks at her fist and blood starts to emerge from the cuts. She stands to her feet knowing what she has to do.

# ***

Lexa makes her way into the throne room, Indra and Titus are there waiting for her. Instead of taking a seat on her throne, she motions for the two to come to her.

The two make their way down the stairs and meet her in the middle of the room. Titus is the first to speak.

“You’re making a mistake, Lexa. Nia (the Ice Queen) will not accept Clarke being a guest in Polis. It shows a sign of weakness.”

Lexa turns away from them and paces. Titus and Indra look at each other, Indra takes a step towards Lexa.

“ _Heda_ , Titus has told you what you must do. You know you must do it. _Skaikru_ becoming the thirteenth clan is a death wish. The Ambassadors of the coalition will not stand with you, we will see a revolution like never before.”

Lexa continues to pace, soaking in their words. She stops and faces them.

“If the Ambassadors see _Wanheda_ bow before me, it will have the same effect as me killing her and taking her power.”

“Lexa, this is not our way,” Titus pauses as if an idea has popped into his head. “This is your weakness again, isn’t it?”

Lexa feels her chest constrict. She can’t believe Titus would say such a thing.

Titus continues, “Think about this, Lexa. If you truly have feelings for Clarke, you will get her killed...just like Costia. To be Commander is to be alone. Did Costia’s fate not teach you?”

“Costia’s fate?” Lexa snaps. “ _Azgeda_ cut off Costia’s head and delivered it to my bed while I was asleep, and still, I let them into my alliance. I am more than capable of separating feelings from duty!” She yells.

Indra and Titus put their heads down.

“ _Heda_ …” Indra steps forward, “no matter what you choose to do with _Wanheda_ , I will stand by you as I am bound to by being your subject. Titus and I just want what is best for the coalition...and you. Making a decision like this could get you killed. Warriors have to make sacrifices even if it means making decisions that act against personal well-being. It’s who we are.”

Lexa grinds her teeth to release some of her anger. She takes a deep breath, “I will not be preached at by my subjects. I make the decisions, I am the Commander. I always choose what’s best for our people. I feel this is.” She latches her hands behind her back. 

She walks up the stairs and stands next to her throne looking out at Polis as she always does. Seeing her capital puts her at ease. Titus and Indra gaze at each other and back to Lexa.

“Why do you feel this is in best interest for your people?” Titus asks.

Lexa turns and looks at Titus. “Having the great and powerful _Wanheda_ bow to me, makes me look more powerful. _Skaikru_ also has weapons and tools that are much more advanced than ours. Having someone with that type of firepower on our side of this upcoming war will make us unstoppable.”

Titus nods, Indra stands there defeated.

“Any other questions or concerns with my decision?”

The two shake their heads.

“Good. You are both free to leave, I will see you tomorrow, _reshop_ (goodnight).”

The two bow and escort themselves from the throne room. Once the doors close, Lexa plops herself down in her chair. She rests her head on her hand and uses her other one to run her finger along the surface of the armrest. It is worn down from all of the commanders that sat here before her.

She goes through all the names in her head, reciting them to herself. Becca _Pramheda_ (the first commander) down to herself. Who will come after her or will there be commanders after her reign? She often thinks about her death, it’s a part of being commander to consider dying at any time. Whoever is commander is known to die at a young age.

Her mind goes to Clarke. She knows Clarke and knows that it’s easier for her to hate Lexa than herself. Lexa has learned that hate takes up too much energy, she knows now to brush it off and move on. That is how she has become such a ruthless leader that her people admire. That’s why her reign has been longer than any commander before her.

With this decision she has made, she hopes her people will still stand with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys (and gals), Clexa is back! Like I said before, I want Clarke's "hate" to simmer for awhile. We didn't get to see enough tension between them in the show, I don't think she would've accepted Lexa as quick as she did. That's just me, though!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and actually reading my work, as most of you can tell, I am an amateur writer. I just really like sharing an altered story of season 3 because they could've taken it in so many different directions.
> 
> I have chapter 4 in the works and hope ya'll stick around to see how this turns out. I kept a lot of the lines from the show because I really liked them. I did, however, use them in a different context/scenes. The story from here on out will definitely be different, I just liked how S3 panned out in the first few episodes.
> 
> -Courtney


	4. A Force to be Reckoned With

“You will see her, Abby, I promise.” Kane walks to the other side of the quarters and looks at the map they have drawn on the see-through board. “She’s not in sector five or six, that means she has to be in sector seven.” His index finger points to drawn area of seven.

Abby sits on the couch, her hands covering her face. She stands and walks over beside Kane, she hasn’t gotten much sleep since Clarke abandoned them, she looks at the map.

“She could be anywhere,” Abby and Kane look at each other. “She just doesn’t want to be found. When she’s ready to be, she will show up.”

Kane gives a smirk and looks back to the map, “she’s alive. She has to be.” He pauses, “she’s just like you Abby, she never gives up.”

Abby smiles and walks over to the window. “I hope you’re right. We haven’t heard from Indra in weeks.” 

The sun is trying to peek through the clouds that cover the sky. The green on the trees’ leaves are beginning to crisp and turn to yellows and reds. People are walking out on Arkadia’s lawn to begin working. They’re harvesting the last of the crops before winter comes.

Octavia can be seen outside, she sits on one of the logs near the campfire. Her hair in her _Trikru braids_ , wearing her black jacket and pants. She’s twiddling a branch between her fingers as a little smokestack continues to emerge from the extinguished fire.

Footsteps can be heard close to her as she turns to see who it is, she grips the handle of her sword on her back.

It’s Lincoln, she smiles as he takes a seat beside her on the log. 

“Bit jumpy are we?” His holds his hands up jokingly.

She chuckles, her hand touches the side of his face as she pulls him in for a kiss.

“Good morning,” she says to him as she pulls back.

Lincoln puts his arm around her, “good morning. I didn’t hear you leave the room.”

She looks down to her hands and begins to pull the fringe off of the little branch.

“I figured you could use some sleep. I didn’t get any all night.”

He smiles, “yesterday was tiring, you need to start getting sleep. It’ll catch up with you if you don’t.”

Octavia looks to the top of the trees that can be seen over the wall of Arkadia. She’s still twiddling with the branch.

“She’s out there somewhere. We would know otherwise. If _Azgeda_ had her, they would’ve delivered her head to us. If she was with _Trikru_ , Indra would’ve given the radio signal.”

“That’s optimistic.” Lincoln spurts.

Octavia looks at him, “maybe it is a little optimistic.” She looks back to her hands, “but I feel like her disappearance is also because of me.”

Lincoln squeezes Octavia’s shoulder, “it’s no one’s fault, Octavia. Clarke made that decision on her own. What she did at Mount Weather will haunt her forever.”

“It haunts me too, but I didn’t leave--she’s just a coward.”

Lincoln sighs, “she probably has deeper reasons than what she told your brother. She left everyone behind, even Abby. That decision was most likely not easy for her to make.”

Octavia shrugs, “seemed easy for her, to me.”

Lincoln takes slides his arm from Octavia’s shoulders and stands.

“Where are you going?” She asks.

“Bellamy and I are going to scout the woods for Clarke. Kane thinks she might be in sector seven.”

“Ice Nation?” Octavia’s eyes widen.

“Yeah.”

Octavia stands, “I’m coming with, you need all the extra hands you can get.”

Lincoln smiles and begins to walk towards the garage, Octavia scurries to his side. Their feet slosh through the mud as they make their way over to the garage. They stand outside the big metal door and Lincoln knocks.

“What’s up?” A voice yells from inside.

“Sector seven, you in?” Lincoln yells back.

The garage shutters and begins to lift open. It comes to a stop and Raven stands there in front of the two of them.

“I’m in, where’s Bellamy?” Raven looks around behind them to see if Bellamy is staggering somewhere.

Bellamy comes from around the corner and scruffs up the back of Raven’s ponytail. 

“Hey!” Raven smacks his hand away and tries to straighten out the back of her hair.

“Right here,” Bellamy stands beside Raven and looks at Octavia. “You coming along too?”

Octavia nods, “yeah.”

“You riding the rover?” Bellamy asks.

She shakes her head and points over to her horse in the stables across from the garage, “I’ve got Magnus for my ride.”

Bellamy nods and looks at Lincoln, “you taking your horse too?”

Lincoln looks at Octavia and back to Bellamy, “sounds about right.”

“Alright, looks like me and you, Raven.” Bellamy says.

“Don’t forget me,” a voice chimes in.

Bellamy and Raven turn to Monty standing behind them. He jingles the keys.

“I’ll drive,” he gives a quick smirk and makes his way over to the rover.

Raven stops him by grabbing the back of his jacket, “where’s Jasper?”

Monty motions Raven to look at the bar, sure enough, there he is; slumped over on the counter with glasses scattered in front of him.

Raven shakes her head, “we all have scars, it doesn’t give him a reason to be like this.”

“We all handle our problems differently. Maya’s death broke him.” Monty gives a sad look, “let’s go.” Monty continues to the rover.

Raven follows behind Monty, Bellamy looks back to Lincoln and Octavia.

“Meet you guys there, try and keep up.” He smiles and jogs over to the rover. 

Lincoln and Octavia look at each other and make their way over to the stables. Mud splashes up their backs as they scurry to open the gates of the barn. 

Octavia steps into the stirrup of the saddle and heaves herself over the back of Magnus. She strokes the white mane on the back of his neck and looks over to Lincoln.

“Ready?” She asks.

The rover buzzes by them as the gates to Arkadia open. Guards wave their goodbyes from the overwatch tower, music can be heard blasting through the speakers as they continue out the gate.

Lincoln nods as he taps the side of his horse with the heel of his boots. The horse dashes out of the stable, Magnus sprints behind Lincoln’s horse.

# ***

The rover slides to a stop, the mud is too slippery, they’ll have to go ahead on foot. 

Bellamy pops out the back hatch and makes his way to the front of the rover. Monty and Raven exit through the passenger and driver doors’. 

Octavia and Lincoln come in a little bit behind them and jump off the back of their horses.

“What are we doing? We need to keep moving.” Lincoln says.

“Bellamy looks at Lincoln, “the mud is too thick,” he kicks the tire of the rover, “the tires can’t make it through without getting stuck. We’re going to have to go ahead on foot.”

Lincoln looks away from Bellamy and scans the trees. Bellamy notices him and looks up to them as well.

“Alright guys, keep your eyes peeled. Guns up, no open fire unless someone poses a threat. Abby’s orders.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Raven salutes him, sarcastically.

Bellamy’s face remains neutral, he isn’t the type of guy for jokes.

Raven notices, “I was just kidding,” she punches his shoulder, “loosen up.”

Raven and Monty pick their guns up and everyone begins to walk forward as one. Octavia draws her sword. Lincoln walks closer to her.

“Heard from Indra?” He asks.

“No. She’s been radio silent for weeks now,” Octavia looks at him, “why?”

“I don’t think Clarke is in the woods anymore.”

Octavia looks confused, “how do you--”

Before Octavia can finish her sentence, Lincoln tackles her to the mud, it splashes all over their clothes and faces. An arrow flies through the air and into the trunk of the tree behind him.

“Get down!” He yells.

Bellamy, Raven, and Monty hit the forest floor. Mud covers them everywhere as it splashes over their bodies as well.

Lincoln looks over to Octavia, “stay down,” he tries to stand back up but Octavia grabs his hand.

“Octavia let go,” he pulls from her grip and stands. He doesn’t draw his weapon, instead, he puts his hands in the air. Octavia shakes her head and stands as well, her sword still drawn.

“Octavia, get back down!” Bellamy yells from the ground. She doesn’t listen, so he stands as well and looks through the scope of his gun.

“ _Ai laik_ Lincoln _kom Trikru_ (I am Lincoln from the people of the trees)!”

“You’re not _Trikru_ , you’re a traitor!” A voice yells in the distance, he starts talking to someone, "you hear this? This is Lincoln _kom Trikru_ , the warrior who screws Sky Girls!" Laughter can be among the surrounding trees.

Lincoln looks ahead to find where the voice is coming from. He can’t see anyone because of the thick haze of fog. A grounder man comes out from around a trunk, only his silhouette can be seen.

“Give me one reason why we shouldn’t kill you, your friends--and your girlfriend.” The man yells.

A few more men pop out from behind the trees, the way their arms’ are positioned shows that they’re either holding bows, swords, or both.

“We seek _Wanheda_ , same as you,” Lincoln admits.

The man laughs, “do you take us as idiots? _Wanheda_ is in the hands of the commander. Now, tell us why you’re really here on our land.”

Lincoln stands still and doesn’t say anything. 

“What do you mean the commander has Clarke?” Bellamy asks, gripping his gun. His knuckles are bright white.

“We don’t answer to Sky People. You people are the reason we are about to go to war. Ever since you landed here, our lands have been cursed and our people have been massacred.”

Suddenly, before someone can speak another word, the leader's _Azgeda_ men collapse to the ground; gasping for breath as they drown in their blood.

The leader of the men turns and a sword can be seen as it is pushed through his back. He too falls to the ground as the sword is pulled from his body.

Lincoln puts his hands down as silhouettes of other people begin to make their way over to them. They come closer and closer until one can be seen directly.

“Indra?” Octavia smiles and makes her way over to her.

Bellamy puts his gun down and Octavia slides her sword back into the holster.

Raven and Monty are the last two to stand from the ground, their guns rest at their sides as they watch Octavia approach Indra.

“Octavia _kom Skaikru_ ,” She smiles as the two grip forearms.

Lincoln makes his way over as well and nods at Indra, Indra puts her arm out to him and the two also grab forearms.

“ _Heya_ Lincoln, long time no see.”

“Good to see you, Indra. Why are you here?”

All of her other men make their way to Indra and the others. She has about ten of them, dressed as if they were about to go to battle.

“We come to see Kane and Abby, Clarke is a guest in Polis.”

“Clarke?” Bellamy comes closer to them. The sound of her name seems to get his attention.

Indra gazes over to Bellamy, “yes, Clarke. Roan _kom Azgeda_ brought her back to Polis as a bounty, to save her.”

“So she’s safe?”

“Yes.”

Bellamy nods and looks to the men surrounding them. Indra gazes back to Octavia.

"Why did an _Azgeda_ bounty hunter help get her to Polis?" Lincoln asks Indra.

Indra looks at him, "that's a story for a later time."

Lincoln nods.

“So, why did you come to see Kane and Abby, I thought Kane gave you a radio?” Octavia asks.

"The radio is gone. Titus has been trying everything possible to cut off communications with _Skaikru_. Lexa sent us on this mission to get a message across to Chancellor Abby.”

Octavia stands there, asking nothing more. She doesn't know who Titus is, she doesn't care to know right now.

“Why would Titus do this?” Lincoln asks, confused.

Indra looks over to Lincoln, “he has his reasons, but before we’re gone too long we need to get to Arkadia.”

“And what about them?” Raven points to the _Azgeda_ warriors, lifeless on the ground.

Indra turns and looks at her warriors, “take care of them.”

They all nod and make their way over to the dead bodies that line the forest floor. They hide the bodies in bushes nearby, for temporary measures.

“Looks like we need to get to Arkadia then,” Octavia smirks.

Indra nods, “ _Taim na bants_ (Let’s go).” 

# ***

“What do you mean Clarke is in Polis? Why didn’t Lexa let us know?” Abby spurts off questions she needs answers to.

“Abby,” Kane stands from his chair and walks over to her, he looks at Indra, “would you excuse us for a minute?”

Indra nods. She and a few others leave the room. The airlock door seals behind them.

Abby walks away from Kane and takes a seat at the council’s table. Her fingers trace the designs on the counter.

“I thought Indra agreed to let us know if they ever found Clarke. She lied, it’s almost like we can’t trust them. They don’t seem to understand the concept of trust. All they know how to do is kill and fight. How are we supposed to reason with savages?”

Kane smiles. Ever since they crashed on earth, he has had formed a completely different outlook on life. He’s not who he used to be, he is a changed man.

He walks over to the table and moves the seat to where it faces Abby. He plops down and puts his hand on her knee.

“Indra explained to us that there are people in the coalition trying to work against Lexa. Lexa is a visionary and a very intelligent young woman. Everything she does, she does for her people, just like us--just like you.”

She looks over to Marcus, a sparkle gleams in her eye.

“So, what are you saying?”

“Indra told us what to do. We become the thirteenth clan, we prove to these people that we are a force to be reckoned with,” he pauses and stands, “it’s not up to me, it’s up to you. I have a feeling I already know what Clarke has chosen.”

Abby looks confused, “and what do you think she’s chosen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, I know this chapter won't be as exciting because _Skaikru_ isn't the most popular with a lot of the fanbase right now. I felt like I needed to add the point of view of them because they're all still important to the story. It's good to know what other characters' are thinking and feeling about big changes and so on.
> 
> Anyway, I'm not going to follow a strict day where I post, I'm just going to post once a week whenever I feel like it. It will usually be around the same time of week so...yeah.
> 
> It might feel like you're reading Season 3 of The 100 that was on T.V. just bare with me here. I really, really enjoy how the season began and the problem that was never solved with Ice Nation because of the stupid, horrendous, absurd storyline for the City of Light.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, I feel so loved, it makes me want to keep writing knowing that people are actually reading my mediocre work!
> 
> -Courtney


	5. The Fall of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus is a bitch.

Clarke sits in the chair over by the window, she’s picking the shavings of wood on the table in front of her. She hasn’t slept, bathed, or eaten. She has too many questions to care about her well-being; but she won’t let anyone see her or talk to her.

She stands from the seat and makes her way over to the nook at the end of her bed, it’s a bathroom. She looks into the mirror, multiple reflections bounce back to her because of the cracks in the glass. She hasn’t looked at herself in forever, she couldn’t even remember what she looked like until now.

She moves her hair back and looks at her wound that Roan gave to her. She deserved it, it’s the most minimal punishment she could get for what she’s done. It’s not infected but it will be if she doesn’t clean it.

Her hands meet the knobs of the sink as she turns them, nothing comes out. Ninety-seven years and these people couldn’t figure out the basic concept of gravity. She smiles and pushes air out her nostrils, it’s the first time she has chuckled in a while and actually meant it.

A knock comes from her door, she scurries out to her room and stands next to her bed.

“Come in.” She says.

A woman enters the room, she’s a brittle, small old lady; her hair thin and white. She wears a worn shirt, a pair of black pants, with old leather boots. She doesn’t say anything, but she has a tray of food. Clarke has never seen her before, must be one of Lexa’s servants.

“What’s that?” Clarke asks.

She stands there and looks at Clarke for a moment. Clarke tilts her head a little, the woman doesn’t seem to understand english.

Clarke shakes her head, “sorry, _chit daun bilaik_ (what’s that)?”

The woman trembles a little, the tray is hard for her to hold.

“Your dinner, Lexa says you need to eat.” The woman says, her voice is weak and raspy. She’s most likely living her final days.

Without another word, she slowly makes her way over to Clarke’s table and sets the tray down. Clarke hurries over to her and takes control.

“It’s okay, I’ve got it.” Clarke smiles.

The woman nods her head and turns to head for the door. She waddles with her back hunched over.

“Wait.” Clarke says.

The woman turns around and meets Clarke’s gaze. Clarke notices the scars on her delicate, wrinkled profile.

“I never got your name.”

The woman keeps a neutral face, “Rina.”

“Lexa sent you, right?”

Rina nods.

“Are you going to see her now?”

“Yes.”

Clarke nods, “will you let her know I need to speak with her?”

Again, Rina nods. She turns and hobbles over to the door. The guards open it for her and she disappears into the hallway.

Clarke is so intrigued by this woman, Lexa has never spoken of servants before, there’s so much she doesn’t know about Lexa. Those scars the woman had...what were they from? As if there weren’t already enough questions Clarke wanted to ask Lexa, now there’s more.

Before Clarke can make it over to the table to eat, someone comes bursting through the door. Clarke turns and Lexa stands there in the doorway. Her hands politely tucked behind her back, she’s still wearing her usual commander regalia.

“Rina told me you wanted to see me.”  
Clarke walks closer to Lexa, Lexa holds her gaze on Clarke’s eyes and swallows when she comes near.

Clarke points over to the table where the tray lays, “what’s that?” She asks, she obviously already knows what it is. She’s trying to ease into a conversation that she knows will become hostile very quick.

Lexa looks to the tray and back to Clarke, “your dinner. You need to eat, Clarke.” She steps into the room a little more, “you won’t talk to anyone, you won’t eat--you’re not a prisoner here, Clarke. You’re a guest. I’m trying to treat you as such.

“Sorry to burden you.” Clarke snaps.

Clarke turns to the table, her blood is boiling, she tries to suppress what she wants to say to Lexa, but she turns to Lexa and stomps over to her. She stands right up to her face and the words come out like vomit.

“Why am I really here, Lexa? Just kill me already, just get it over with. You don’t care about me, you _hate_ me. People were hunting me for months, I was alone in the woods for months, did you even care?”

Clarke pauses, a lump has formed in her throat causing it to constrict. Tears flood her eyes and start to trail down her cheeks, she continues to rant.

“That kiss in the tent, did it mean _anything_ to you? Or was it in your plan all along, to woo me and then betray me. How can you sit in your throne room and give orders for people to come and feed me? How can you do all of this and be perfectly fine? Do you even have a heart?”

Clarke stops, realizing she let Lexa get to her. She was now vulnerable, her walls broken down once again. She turns away from Lexa and takes a few steps toward her bed waiting for Lexa to say something.

All this time she spent with her feelings bottled up inside her finally popped. Lexa knew exactly what Clarke was feeling now, hell, she might even notice that Clarke has real feelings for her.

Lexa stands there, her heart pumping out of her chest. Her fists are balled up as she fidgets with her gloves.

“Clarke.”

Clarke turns, “what?” She yells, tears still streaming down her bright-red face.

Lexa swallows, her eyes become glossy but she blinks the tears away.

“I’m sorry.” She walks closer to Clarke.

Clarke notices and steps backward shaking her head, “you left me at that mountain to die.”

“I had to get my people--”

“You had to get your people out and do what was best for them. You made your decision with your head, not your heart. I got that, but that kiss, telling me you cared for me; you’re a liar.”

Lexa swallows.

“Get out.” Clarke shoos her away.

Lexa nods, saying nothing more. She has nothing to say, she can’t, she’s the commander. Concealing the way she really feels is something that has been branded into her. She turns and makes her way towards the door, her cape flowing behind her.

“Oh, and I have your decision for you by the way.” Clarke gets Lexa’s attention again.

Lexa’s hand stops on the doorknob, she doesn’t turn to Clarke, she only listens.

“ _Skaikru_ wants nothing to do with your alliance.” The words spill out of her mouth, what has she done? She let her feelings get in the way of her decision that was meant to protect her people.

Lexa pushes down on the handle and continues out the door. The two have nothing more to say to each other.

Lexa makes her way down the hall to her room. As she’s walking, Titus turns the corner and walks beside her.

“Lexa, we--”

“Not now, Titus.” She sticks her hand up, silencing him.

She is almost to her room when Titus steps in front of her door.

Titus becomes stern. “We need to talk.”

“Titus, move out of my way.” Anger floods her voice, “we will talk later. Now is not a good time.”

Titus continues to stand in her doorway, not moving an inch. “It’s never a good time, Lexa.”

Two guards begin to walk around the corner, Lexa looks to Titus and turns around to them.

“Guards, please escort Titus to his room.” Lexa orders.

The two guards stand there holding their ground.

Lexa looks at them again, “take Titus to his room, that’s an order.”

Titus moves aside from the door, Lexa’s gaze burns into Titus’ eyes. She opens the door to her room and the guards follow behind her. She notices.

“What is this?” She asks, “this is the last time I’m going to tell you to escort Titus to his room.”

The guards’ eyes burn into Lexa’s. Their masks make them more intimidating than they really are. Lexa looks over to the movement in the corner of her eye.

“Get me when it’s done.” Titus closes her bedroom door.

Lexa’s eyes become pooled as the men begin to swing their spears at her. Lexa jumps back and dodges the swings left and right. She looks around the room runs to grab a candle rod. One of the guards comes at her, she uses the rod to block the blow of the spear.

She kicks him off of her and makes a run to her bed, the two men split going to both sides trying to block her in.

Before a guard can catch her, she takes the rod and swings it into the guard-that-is-following-her’s head. The blow thrusts him into the wall and blood spews from his gash. His body slumps to the ground as he bleeds out.

Lexa looks over to the other guard, he’s coming after her at full speed. She dodges his swing but the tip of the spear slices into her arm. She grabs the wound, however, she can’t feel it. She removes her hand from the gash and goes for the other guard’s spear that lies next to his lifeless body.

She runs over to the other side of the room, the place next to her bed is too narrow to fight. The man is still coming over to her full force. She keeps dodging knowing that he will waste most of his energy swinging at her. You’d think he would know better.

While Lexa and the guard are still brawling, the door bursts open.

Standing in the doorway is Clarke. She notices the man attacking Lexa. Without thinking, she looks around the room. A statuette stands next to Lexa’s bed. She runs over and picks it up from the ground. It’s not as heavy as it looks, Clarke rushes over behind the guard and smashes it into the back of his head. Pieces of the statue fall to the man’s feet.

He turns and tries to hit Clarke while he falls to the ground. Lexa stands over him and drives the spear into his chest.

 _Yu gonplei ste odon_. Clarke thinks in her head. He’s not worthy enough for the goodbye out loud.

Clarke breathes heavily as she looks at the man on the ground, blood spews from the wound on his chest. Lexa looks over to Clarke and catches her gaze.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asks, gasping for breath.

Clarke’s eyes are widened as she nods.

Lexa drops the spear and the two look into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“We have to leave, now.” Lexa storms over to the nook beside her bed.

Clarke follows behind her, “Lexa, what happened?”

Lexa sifts through the clothes in her wardrobe, she ignores Clarke.

Clarke looks at Lexa’s wounded arm as she’s going through her closet, the gash is deep and gushing blood. Clarke shakes her head and comes up from behind Lexa, she grabs her and turns her to face her.

“Lexa.”

Lexa grabs Clarke’s hands, she can’t believe that she’s actually touching her, especially after what just happened between them.

“Clarke, we have to leave. Now.” Lexa pulls a coat from one of the hangers, “here, put this on.”

Lexa walks around the corner, Clarke continues to follow behind her while putting the coat over her clothes. Lexa grabs the handle of the door and yanks it open. She skims the hall making sure no one is in sight. She turns the corner and makes her way down the hall, Clarke following behind her.

“Where’s Titus?” Clarke asks, staggering behind.

Lexa turns to Clarke and gives her a look. Clarke has cannot even put Lexa’s look into an emotion. She has no idea what Lexa is feeling right now.

“He’s the one who did this.” Lexa’s voice cracks, “right now we need to get out of here.”

Clarke looks at her concerned, the two finally make it to the stairwell. The only thing lighting it are the torches on the wall. Lexa grabs one and leads the way down the stairs.

# ***

The two make it to the trading post. A small smokestack comes from the chimney, candles are still lit inside. Niylah is most likely about ready to close.

“Come on.” Clarke begins to walk towards the trading post.

Lexa grabs Clarke’s hand, “wait.” She looks to the trees and around the shack. Crickets and the sound of the wind fill the void of the two women’s silence.

Clarke looks at Lexa’s hand holding hers. A warm feeling comes over her and another feeling she can’t describe.

“What?” Clarke asks.

Lexa squats down in the brush and pulls Clarke down with her. Lexa points to the trees behind the post.

“Is that Niylah’s horse?” She asks letting go of Clarke.

Clarke squints her eyes, “what horse, where do you see a horse?” She stops trying to look for it, “no, Niylah doesn’t even have a horse.”

Lexa says nothing more and sneakily makes her way over to the door of the trading post. There’s a little window on the door she peeks into to see if there’s anything going on inside.

Clarke watches her from the brush, her keen warrior skills is something that has always intrigued Clarke. There was so much more Clarke wanted to learn about her, but she couldn’t get her hopes up. Especially after what happened between them.

Lexa looks over to Clarke and motions her to come over, Clarke runs over to her, without any warning, Lexa kicks open the door and the post is completely empty. A thud can be heard in Niylah’s room.

“Ouch.” A voice whispers in the back.

“Shhh, I’ll go see who it is,” a voice whispers to the other.

Moments later, Niylah comes around the corner flipping her hair out of her shirt.

“Clar-- _Heda_?” Niylah looks surprised as she bows and returns to normal posture. “I haven’t seen you in years. Why are you here, shouldn’t you be in Polis...and Clarke?” Niylah shakes her head, she’s confused.

Another woman pushes the curtain out of the way and turns the corner. She’s straightening out her shirt as she stumbles into the room.

Niylah looks at her and chuckles.

“ _Heyaaa_.” She slurs. She’s clearly had a little too much to drink.

Niylah looks to Clarke and Lexa and sticks her index finger up signaling to give her a minute to take care of her. Niylah turns to the woman and helps her back into the room, she takes a minute and comes back around the corner.

“So what brings you guys here?”

Clarke looks to Lexa, she still hasn’t told her what caused all of the chaos.

Lexa swallows, “I’m no longer _Heda_.” She admits.

Clarke and Niylah stand there in disbelief.

“What?” Clarke asks.

Lexa nods, “having you bow to me is not the way of our people. For me to prove my power, it is our way to kill the person with the power, in this case; you, _Wanheda_.”

“Did Titus not agree?”

“Nobody agreed, they all went against me. Even my guards.”

Clarke can’t believe what she’s hearing, “and those guards, were they sent by Titus?”

Lexa nods.

Clarke turns around and looks at the shelves lining the wall of the shack. This is all her fault, Lexa is no longer the commander because of her.

Niylah looks at Clarke and back to Lexa, “so what happens now?”

Lexa’s gaze meets Niylah’s. “I don’t know.”

A look of sadness comes over Niylah’s face, she begins to walk over to the door. She looks through the window and pulls the miniature curtain down over so no one could see in. Her hand meets the lock and twists it. She turns back to the two of them.

“You guys are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need. There’s no guaranteed safety, I have a lot of people come here everyday--including Azgeda traders.” She says, warmly. “Right now, me and my--well--friend are taking my room; but there’s a shed in the back of here that you two can stay in.”

Lexa nods, “ _mochof_ (thank you).”

Niylah smiles and walks between them, she parts the curtain to her room and a laugh comes from the other woman.

Lexa puts her hand on Clarke’s shoulder, Clarke looks at her.

“We need to get to Arkadia.” Clarke says.

Clarke turns to Lexa and looks at her arm. She takes it in her hands. The blood has dried.

Lexa is still looking at Clarke, paying no mind to the fact that she’s concerned about her wound. Nothing matters other than the fact that she is now in Clarke’s grasp.

Clarke tweaks Lexa’s arm making Lexa wince. Clarke looks up to her. “Sorry, I just need to clean this. The last thing we need is for you to die from an infection.” She smiles.

Lexa gives a slight smirk and nods.

Clarke releases her arm and makes her way over to the bar. Niylah has enough alcohol to supply a whole grounder village. She bends down to the cubbies behind the bar and grabs one of the moonshine handles.

Clarke stands from behind the bar, Lexa is sitting there patiently waiting on the barstool.

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa says with a tremble in her voice.

Clarke furrows her eyebrows as she’s dumping alcohol onto a cloth, “for what?”

“For saving me.”

Clarke shakes her head, “I couldn’t just watch you die.”

Lexa looks defeated, she’s lost all hope to getting Clarke back. She needs to accept the fact that she hates her and may never forgive her. No matter what Lexa says or does, Clarke finds a way to redirect the subject. 

Clarke makes her way around the counter and over to Lexa. Lexa slides to face her, Clarke grabs her arm and looks at the wound.

“Your sleeve is in the way.”

Without question, Lexa begins to unbuckle the belts on the front of her cloak.

Clarke tries not to watch her undress, she looks away and pretends to be busy with the cloth; soaking it in the alcohol.

Lexa takes off her coat, folds it in half, and drapes it over the counter. She has a worn, black tank top on. Clarke finishes dipping the cloth.

“So much black,” Clarke kids, side-eyeing Lexa.

Lexa smiles, “black is an intimidating color, it’s bold and shows strength--at least it does to my people.”

Secretly, Clarke does anything she can to start a conversation with Lexa; even when the conversation is completely irrelevant. Lexa almost never starts talking unless it’s something important. She’s just a very hushed person--never having much to say.

Clarke gives a slight nod and grabs Lexa’s arm again. She begins to dab the wound. Lexa tenses as the alcohol seeps into the cut.

Lexa looks at Clarke as she continues to dress her wound, she scans every inch of her face taking in her beauty. Her blonde, dreaded hair falls perfectly to the sides of her face. She is beaten and bruised from living in the woods alone, but none of that takes away from her gorgeousness.

“Clarke.” 

Clarke looks at her, sorrow fills Lexa’s eyes.

“I never meant to hurt you, I never wanted to leave you at that mountain.”

Clarke gazes back to the wound.

“We don’t have to talk about this.”

Lexa puts her free hand over Clarke’s to stop her from dressing the wound.

“Yes, we do.”

Clarke takes her hands off of Lexa’s arm and leans over to grab gauze sitting on the counter. She begins to wrap it around her arm over the cut. She ties a knot and cleans her things from the counter, putting them back in the correct spots.

She looks at the bottle of alcohol and before she puts it back in the cubby, she takes a swig. She gives a face of disgust and holds the bottle over to Lexa. Lexa shakes her head.

Clarke bends down and puts it back in its spot on the shelves. She stands and looks at Lexa, still sitting on the chair waiting for Clarke’s response. She’s so patient and is never in any hurry, one of the many beautiful things about her.

“Then why did you leave me there? Don’t tell me you wanted to save your people. They were going to be saved either way.”

“I chose the easier way. Who’s to say what could’ve happened? Anything could’ve gone wrong in that mountain and that’s a risk I wasn’t willing to take.”

“Your decision made you look weak. Instead of fighting like a warrior, you fled like a coward.”

“You fled too...” Lexa rebuttals. 

Clarke puts her head down and looks at the tips of her boots. She did flee, but it was because she was protecting her people, but Lexa was protecting her people too. Why is she so set on hating Lexa? It makes no sense.

“...We have both done things that will haunt us for the rest of our lives. But living in the past takes up too much energy that should be used for the present. Nothing can be changed, you have to accept that.”

Clarke slams her fists on the counter and looks to Niylah’s room, making sure she didn’t interrupt whatever it was the two women were doing.

She looks back to Lexa, “I _have_ accepted that. _Forgiving_ is the hard part.”

Lexa stands, “I won’t sit here and beg for your forgiveness. If I haven’t earned it, then I haven’t earned it. That part is up to you, Clarke.”

Clarke stands there, her eyes are closed and her head down to the counter. She knows Lexa is right but doesn’t want to admit that to her. She’s already shown enough weakness tonight. She tries so hard to hate Lexa but she can’t, everything Lexa says is correct. Every decision she has made was for her people, it was her being selfless.

“So what now?” Clarke changes the subject. She begins to walk around the corner to Lexa. “You’re no longer commander, so what happens? Your entire coalition tries to wipe out Arkadia? My people.”

Lexa leans against the counter and looks ahead to a couple of candles burning on the bar. She watches the little flames dance on the wick.

“A portion of the coalition has hatred towards the Ice Queen. If she rules, at least half of the clans will secede from the alliance.”

“So those clans would join forces with _Skaikru_?”

Lexa slightly nods, “but your people have to prove their worth. Just because the other clans share a common enemy with _Skaikru_ does not mean they will willingly join forces.” Lexa looks to Clarke, “that’s where you come in.”

Clarke shakes her head, “no. That’s where you come in.” Lexa looks confused, Clarke continues, “if they see you leading _Skaikru_ , alongside me; _Wanheda_ , we will raise an army strong enough to wipe out _Azgeda_. We will give the other clans time to see that they’re wrong and they can make a decision or not to come back to the coalition.”

“And if they don’t?”

“We kill the supporters and let the victims live.”

Lexa looks to Clarke, “Nia ascends tomorrow--" 

"How can Nia ascend when she's not a nightblood?" Clarke interrupts. 

"Bending the rules and laws is what _Azgeda_ is best at." 

Clarke gives a slight smirk and nods, "how long do we have?" 

Lexa thinks for a moment, "I have a good idea as to what clans will leave the coalition. Giving the time Nia will spend with the ambassadors, drawing tactics--we have about two weeks.”

“Two weeks? That’s not enough time.”

Lexa nods in agreement and looks back to the candles, “at first light, we head to Arkadia.” Lexa pushes herself from the bar, grabs her coat from the counter, and makes her way to the door. She looks back at Clarke, “we need to rest. I’ll take first watch.” Her hand meets the lock of the door, it clicks, and she makes her way out.

Clarke follows her out the door and looks back to Niylah’s room before she closes it, the two women were most likely asleep. Sleep was exactly what Clarke needed. The door shuts behind her as the two exit the post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Jeez, this chapter is really long guys. "But there's a reaaaason." -ADC
> 
> I wanted to capture Lexa and Clarke's relationship perfectly. Lexa especially is a character with many layers--most of them we didn't even get a chance to see in the T.V. show, so I had to make a few guesses of my own. She is such a beautiful human bean, I still can't believe she's dead, but she's technically not considering she's alive in here so.
> 
> I'm posting this chapter early because I was too excited to keep it to myself. I mean...CLEXA, hello? They deserve to have a happy ending!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for the kudos. It means a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hope ya'll stick around for more!
> 
> -Courtney


End file.
